Advertisers can potentially save advertisement dollars by targeting their advertisements rather than indiscriminately broadcasting their advertisements to a general population of recipients. Advertisement distributors and providers that enable a targeting advertisement model can correspondingly increase their revenue per advertisement impression by providing targeted advertisement options for advertisers.
Targeted advertisements have historically been sent to large targeted geographic areas such as a particular city, so that regional advertisers reach only those advertisement recipients who are deemed by the advertiser as most likely to be responsive to their advertisements.